Many believe that baseball is the ultimate combination of skill, timing, athleticism, and strategy. The present invention relates to a play device comprising a ball of similar size and shape as that of a baseball, but connected to a shuttlecock apparatus by a locking coupler means. It combines the game of baseball and the game of badminton in a more resilient and customizable way via the locking coupler. Such method of manufacture allows for a variety of shapes or sizes of shuttlecock to be affixed to a standard round ball, thus allowing for greater control of speed and the ability adapt the flight distance of the game ball to allow for play on a smaller field or indoors.
It is well known that feathers mated to a hollow rubber ball—as described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,011,856—serve the purpose of retarding the speed and distance for which the subject ball travels. It is further understood that an embodiment of this design can be used for game play and more specifically, to the game of badminton wherein a shuttlecock is used as the game ball. By establishing limiting parameters on speed and distance similar to that accomplished by a shuttlecock, the invention functions as a trainer baseball for novice players. By creating a means of reducing distance of travel, it opens up more possibilities to play baseball year-round, such as where a traditional field is unavailable or if when raining, to move the game indoors.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,613,935—it is appreciated that a shuttlecock game ball design can be manufactured through the use of a rubber band affixed to the shuttlecock head, said band being substantially equal to the length of the neck portion such that the entire adjoining part of the quill is pressed against the neck portion of the game ball. This design, while functional, would allow that game ball to separate from the quills quite easily during vigorous play such as through contact with a bat or racquet swung with power rather than finesse. Likewise, the use of a glue or other adherent does strengthen the bond between the ball and the shuttle/feathers, but the durability of such glued-on designs does not stand up to the demands of vigorous play such as when a baseball bat is swung at full force towards a fast approaching target.
This invention is ideally-suited for young boys and girls who have yet to develop the much needed elements of athleticism, such as balance and stable footwork. Affixing a larger shuttle to the ball via the interlocking coupler is recommended for those just starting to learn the capabilities of their own bodies. The invention is meant to ease the learning process for the game of baseball by helping children discover their natural abilities of throwing, catching and hitting in a more intuitive way. This is accomplished by the unique combination of slower pace and visual path of flight. Finally, this invention encourages cooperative play with friends and parents in a manner that is safe indoors or outside, where core baseball skills are learned without the need for precise coaching or instruction.